Something Familiar
by CroissantDuChocolat
Summary: A new girl moves to Miley's school. The gang thinks she looks like someone they know, but they're not sure who. Will Miley's secret become unraveled in the process? Can they all be friends? Who knows?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I just had this crazy idea, and I wanted to run with it. I'll still be updating my other stories.**

Miley's POV

It was a normal day at school. I was at my locker, getting my books for my 1st period class. The hallways were jam-packed with students rushing here and there. As I frantically dug around for my algebra book, I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

I spun around and was face-to-face with a girl who looked about my age. She had dirty blond hair that fell to her shoulders, and dark, dark brown eyes. "Hi," she said, giving me a half wave. "I'm Kay. I just moved here from Nevada." She glanced at a sheet of paper, which I was sure had her student information. "My locker number is...156. Would you know where that is?" Something about her was familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"Sure, it's near mine. Right...here." I pointed to her locker.

"Thanks," she said, giving me a grin.

Lilly's POV

I had biology with Skunkle first period. Ugh! I leaned back on my seat and waited for Miley to come in. It was my surprise when I saw her walking in with an incredibly well-dressed new girl.

"Hi Lilly!" Miley exclaimed. "This is Kay." She pointed to the well-dressed girl. "She's new, and I asked her to sit with us at lunch. That okay with you?"

"Sure!" The girl looked nice, and I wanted to welcome her to our school. But there was something slightly familiar about her...

Oliver's POV

I yawned. Kunkle - bo-ring! I lazily glanced at the clock to see how much time was left in biology. But something caught my eye. This girl. She was incredibly hot. I scribbled a note to Lilly, asking who she was. She replied with, _Her name is Kay. She's new here. _Well Kay, get ready to take a ride on the Ollie Trolley.

At Lunch - Normal POV

Miley, Lilly, and Kay were talking about sleeping over at Miley's house that Friday. Suddenly, Miley slapped a hand to her forehead. Darn!

"Guys, I'm sorry. I can't have it. I have a Hannah concert--To go to," she added lamely. "My dad got me tickets."

"Hannah Montana?" Kay asked.

Miley nodded.

"Oh," Kay responded. "That's cool, I guess. I never really liked Hannah Montana. I mean, her voice is stingy, her music is stupid, and her outfits make me want to throw up on them."

Miley and Lilly shared a look. Could it be--?

**A/N-I'm guessing you guys know who Kay is now.** **Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Obviously, this story takes place before the episode where Mikayla and Miley become friends. Sorry for the wait!**

No one's POV

_Mikayla, _Miley thought.

_Mikayla, _Lilly thought.

Kay looked at the blank faces. "What? Did I offend you? I'm sorry."

Miley quickly recovered. "No, it's okay." _Of course it's Mikayla. Why didn't I notice it earlier? The face, the voice, everything's the same. Except the hair. _Suddenly, a wave of though hit her. _But I look basically the same as Hannah. Except the hair. What if Mikayla finds out I'm Miley? Then she'll tell everyone my secret and make my life terrible! _"I just really like her," she added.

"So!" Lilly said, breaking the tension, "Saturday night at Miley's, then?"

"Yup," Mikayla and Miley agreed. The Hannah concert was Friday night.

At Miley's house

Lilly arrived first.

"Miles, you were great at the concert!" she squealed, hugging Miley. "Sorry I couldn't make it." Lilly had had a wedding to go to.

"It's okay," Miley said, smiling. "I missed you, though."

"So, what did you wear?" Lilly asked.

"I'll show you," Miley said, leading Lilly to the Hannah closet.

"I wore this shirt with my white skinny jeans," Miley declared, holding up a tie-dye shirt.

Lilly's nose wrinkled. "You wore _that?_"

"I know, it would look horrible on me, but it actually looked good with Hannah's blond hair." Miley slipped the shirt on,

and then donned the blonde wig. She and Lilly stepped out of the Hannah closet and into Miley's bedroom, so Miley could see herself in the mirror.

Lilly nodded. "That _does _look better."

Just then, Kay entered the room. "Miley, your dad told me to come on up." Suddenly, she caught sight of Miley dressed as Hannah. "Hannah Montana?" she whispered.

**A/N- I know. I'm evil. :P Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N-Sorry for the wait!)**

Miley stepped closer to Kay. "Listen, Kay..."

"No! I can't believe you would keep a secret like that from me!" Kay yelled.

"Guys..." Lilly started.

"So what? It's not like I'm the only undercover pop star around here, _Mikayla!_"

"Guys..." Lilly said again.

"Wh-what? I'm not Mikayla!"

"Or ignore me," Lilly decided.

Miley deftly stepped closer to Kay. She grabbed a lock of Kay's dirty blond hair and tugged. The dark hair underneath was unmistakeably Mikayla's.

"How did you know?" Mikayla asked.

"_Her voice is stingy, her music is stupid, and her outfits make me want to throw up on them_," Miley recited.

"Oh."

"I won't tell your secret if you don't tell mine," Miley said.

Mikayla smiled. "Deal."

"So," Lilly started, stepping in between the two singers and wrapping an arm around each of them. "I smell the beginning of a beautiful friendship..."

Mikayla and Miley looked at each other. "What do you think?" Miley said softly. "Is she right?"

Mikayla nodded. "I think so."

Lilly excitedly clapped her hands, proud of herself.

**The End**

**A/N- Yay! Happily ever after!**


End file.
